LABIOS CARMESÍ
by ladyMmurphy
Summary: La reacción de integra ante la llegada de victoria y un vampiro que por fin obtuvo lo que tanto deseaba. (one shot)


**LABIOS CARMESÍ**

- No puedo creer que te hayas atrevido a traer a esa mujer a mi mansión y, sobre todo no puedo creer que la hayas convertido, se puede saber en que diablos estabas pensando?

-Vamos ama, solo le di la oportunidad a esa humana que siguiera en este mundo, no eres tu quien dice que debo ser mas considerado con la humanidad

_Dijo el vampiro muy divertido con la escena _

- Tu ya no eres libre alucard, yo soy quien toma las decisiones y tu quien las ejecuta, no lo olvides sirviente

_Integra se retiro de la oficina ocultando sus nervios sin ni siquiera voltear a ver a su sirviente, no quería seguir sus juegos que terminaban por tener últimamente resultados muy peligrosos para ella, pero muy agradables para el vampiro, pensaba irse a dormir pero le había entrado una curiosidad enorme de ver a esa mujer, a un cuando estuvo enfrente de ella cuando alucard la cargaba entre sus brazos se había preocupado mas por demostrar indiferencia que por ver detalladamente a la chica, bajo rápidamente las escaleras, y recorrió el pasillo mas oscuro de la mansión, pronto llego a la celda que se le había asignado, entro abriendo lo mas sutil que pudo la puerta y se acerco al ataúd que estaba en el centro de la habitación, con disgusto vio que estaba cerrado, pero una vez mas fue vencida por su curiosidad y empezó a alzar lo mas silenciosamente la tapa, y gracias a los rayos de la luna que se alcanzaban a filtrar, pudo contemplar el rostro de la muchacha, su cabello lucia desordenado y cubría parte de su cara, pero aun así debía reconocer que era linda, integra acerco mas su rastro al de la chica, como queriéndole encontrar algún defecto, pero su inspección a la draculina fue intervenida por su sirviente, asiéndola soltar pesadamente la tapa, los dos se quedaron esperando a que la chica despertara con semejante alboroto pero no dio señales de vida _( realmente tenia el sueño pesado xD )

- No le conocía esa inmensa curiosidad ama

- Curiosidad? Para nada, simplemente decidí mm... Venir a hablar con la oficial para dejarle muy en claro las normas de mi organización

- Ya veo y se lo pensaba decir al oído y mientras dormía ?

- Eso es algo que a ti no te interesa, y deja de cuestionar lo que hago sirviente

_Decía una pobre integra entre algunos tartamudeos y con las mejillas totalmente ruborizadas, mientras el vampiro no quitaba esa maldita sonrisa que tenia_

_- _Bueno ama ya sacio su curiosidad, es mejor que baya a dormir, usted trabaja mucho y descansa lo mínimo, no deseo que se enferme

-Ya te dije que solo vine a tratar unos asuntos con tu nueva novia, y no imagine que dormía, y mi salud no es de tu incumbencia

- Mi novia? Ni siquiera la conozco ama,

- Entonces me dirás que vas por ahí convirtiendo a todo mundo a mis espaldas

- Vamos integra le estas dando a esto mas importancia de la que merece

- No me importa, no confundas las cosas

- Entonces por que esa actitud, no me vas a salir con que estas celosa ama

- Maldito vampiro quien te crees

_Integra estuvo a punto de abofetear al vampiro pero este le tomo las manos haciéndole retroceder asta topar con la pared _

- Por que me huyes integra acaso me tienes miedo ? Decía el vampiro con una amplia sonrisa en su cara y encerrando a integra entre sus brazos

- Alucard espero que tengas muy en claro que tu actitud merecerá un gran castigo

- Entonces es necesario que este castigo valga mucho la pena

_El vampiro hundía su rostro entre el cabello rubio, ella podía sentir la fría respiración del vampiro en su cuello, integra se limito a cerrar los ojos y sentir la agradable cercanía del nosferatu_

_- _Necesito hacerle una confesión, pero este no es el lugar adecuado

_La joven líder abrió los ojos y de pronto estaba en su habitación_

- eh servido a tu familia generación en generación asta llegar a ti, eh acatado toda orden que me haz dado, me eh conformado con los pocos minutos que me das o mejor dicho que te robo cada noche, pero aun por encima de mi naturaleza yo necesito de ti, mucho mas de ti

_Integra camino hacia uno de sus ventanales y fingió observar la luna con tranquilidad entre el manto oscuro de la noche, no sabia que actitud tomar, y mucho menos que decirle siempre había estado segura que alucard sentía algo por ella. Y estaba consiente de que ella sentía algo por el, por mas que se esforzara en ocultarlo le gustaba estar en compañía de el y sentía una verdadera molestia cuando se les interrumpía en sus juegos mentales ya comunes por las noches._

_Alucard se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la espalda había esperado tanto este momento recorría la estrecha cintura de integra con sus manos y por momentos la aprisionaba con fuerzas, como queriendo evitar que se escapara el momento había llegado y no lo dejaría pasar, empezó a besar el cuello de integra recorría con la punta de su lengua su blanca piel, empezó a desabrochar los botones del saco de la joven y lo dejo caer al piso, y así mismo le siguió la blusa, podía sentir la agitada respiración de integra ante lo que estaba apunto de suceder, la volteo hacia si y beso sus labios, bajo sus manos asta el pantalón de la rubia y lo desabotono mientras la llevaba a la cama, ahí estaba el vampiro encima de integral cubierta solamente por su ropa interior, se quedo observando el cuerpo de su ama, sus pechos bajaban y subían cada vez que integra respiraba podía percibir los pezones remarcados por abajo del sujetador de ella debido a la excitación, sus labios entre abiertos y esos ojos azules penetrando su mirada_

- Esto no puede pasar alucard

- Por que no yo lo deseo y puedo sentir que tu también

- Tengo miedo

Decía una integra con la voz entrecortada y una mirada que lo convencería asta de renegar de dios pero eso el ya lo había hecho ( xD )

- Miedo de mi ?

- Miedo de mi misma, de no poner límites ante algo que aun no estoy preparada

_Alucard abrazo a integra y esta se sujeto a sus brazos, hundiéndose en su pecho sentía el calor de quien la había protegido desde niña, en ese momento no pensó que terminaría enamorada de esa arma mortal de hellsing pero ahora solo quería estar con el, no quería perder la oportunidad de tenerlo a su lado y tampoco soportaba la idea de que el tuviera a su lado a otra como esa nueva oficial, y por eso temía no poder darle a alucard lo que el deseaba tanto_

- Me esperaras sirviente? _Decía integra asiendo un puchero de amenaza_

- Toda la eternidad si es necesaria mi ama

- Y juras que no te acercaras a esa chica si no es indispensable hacerlo ?

- Por mi alma

- No te burles de mi sirviente, tu ni siquiera eso tienes

- Vamos ama solo era una broma además no entiendo por que tanto celos hacia ella

- Y quien re ah dicho que son celos?

- Entonces que son?

_Integra solo le contesto haciéndose la dormida y el vampiro dibujo una sonrisa de victoria mientras le besaba la frente y la aferraba mas a su cuerpo, asta que la rubia quedo profundamente dormida entre sus brazos._

**FIN**

* * *

Hola una vez mas n.n bueno ese fue mi tercer fic espero sea de su agrado, ya estoy terminando el tercer capi de cómo si hubiera espinas en el camino, se que había dicho que lo subiría rápido pero tuve un bloqueo y no me gustaba lo que escribía, pero ahora si ya en unos día quedara listo =). . .

Bueno sin más por hoy me despido n.n

P.D. Pido una disculpa si hay errores ortográficos ya saben por mas que reviso uno que otro se me pasa, y por cierto espero sus comentarios vale.


End file.
